


Their Own Game

by combefemme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex, but it's porn with feelings, i won't lie, this is just lydisaac porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combefemme/pseuds/combefemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack celebrates the end of the school year with booze and games. Lydia and Isaac sneak away to have some fun of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Own Game

Isaac had survived his junior year. They all had.

It hadn't been without its fair share of bloodshed and tension and fear. Boyd and Erica had been missing for awhile. Scott had still been stubborn as hell. Stiles, in what Isaac has come to realize was typical Stiles-fashion, had continued to put himself in harm's way.

But they'd all survived.

Maybe more surprisingly, they'd all passed their junior year.

And now it was time to celebrate because life hadn't come without its highlights in the past year, either.

Boyd and Erica had been found, alive and well. Scott eventually got over himself and joined the pack. With him came Stiles and Allison. Even Stiles and Derek had managed to get their shit together somewhere along the line.

Jackson had disappeared for a while after his parents got divorced, going to Sacramento to live with his mom. Even he was back now, though, staying with his dad for the summer and probably then some. He'd told his parents that being apart of the best high school lacrosse team in the state would look good on college applications, but they all knew the real reason he was back. He didn't fair well away from the pack.

They'd even rebuilt Derek's old house.

Which is where they are now, sitting around the coffee table, a deck of cards spread out in a circle around them.

Isaac is having a great time, laughing and playing games with his friends, despite the cold glare he can feel directed at him. The source of the glare is Jackson. The reason for it is the tipsy, giggly, gorgeous redhead curled up at Isaac's side, his arm thrown across her shoulder.

When Jackson had shown back up in Beacon Hills, just over a week ago, he'd immediately set his sights on winning Lydia back. He'd told Isaac that his budding relationship had run its course and that soon Lydia would realize that she was just on the rebound and want Jackson back.

So far, there's been no evidence to support his claim.

“Never have I ever!” Stiles calls, his voice only slurring a bit, as he slaps the eight of clubs down on the coffee table. “Never have I ever been a werewolf!”

Isaac takes a swig from the rum and coke in his hand. The humans in their group are considerably farther gone than their lycanthropic counterparts, but even Isaac is starting to feel a buzz.

He's not sure how Stiles convinced Derek to buy them so much alcohol – and he's not sure he wants to considering Stiles' answer to that question was just a suggestive eye-brow raise and a cryptic “I have my ways” -- but he's damn grateful.

He'd never gotten drunk before taking the bite and the difficulty in achieving said state was something Derek had left out of his sales pitch. Isaac had started to think it was just a rite of passage he'd never get to experience.

Allison pulls the next card. “Five alive!” she yells, slapping an open palm on the table. The rest of the pack follows suit as quickly as they can. Boyd has to drink.

Scott is next. “Never have I ever,” he says, brandishing another eight. He ponders it for a moment before smirking. “Never have I ever had sex with a werewolf.”

Allison rolls her eyes as she takes a drink. Erica and Boyd cheers. Stiles flips his best friend off as he downs half his cup. Isaac doesn't see what Lydia does, not willing to miss the look on Jackson's face when she takes a swig.

He's seething. Isaac smirks.

“Who's turn is it?” he asks.

“Derek's,” Scott answers. 

“Drink,” Isaac orders, holding up his queen.

“Dammit!” Scott exclaims, but does as he's told.

Derek pulls the last king. “Aw, hell,” he groans, lifting the swamp-water concoction of various liquors and soft drinks from his place of honour in the middle of the table.

The rest of the pack starts egging him on until he finally sighs and throws it back, lowering the glass with a cringe.

They all laugh and cheer.

“What game should we play now?” Erica asks as she gathers the cards.

“Y'know what it's a perfect night for,” Stiles says, turning to Scott, his eyes not quite focusing all the way.

“Yes!” Scott replies, thrusting an arm up to point at Stiles.

“And out here, man, it'd be perfect!” Stiles goes on.

“What?” Erica asks, getting annoyed.

“Hide-And-Go-Seek-In-The-Dark!” they both exclaim together.

The rest of the pack exchange glances before smiles start breaking out.

“Not it!” Allison proclaims, jumping to her feet and running for the door. The rest follow suit.

Isaac is almost on his feet when a hand grabs the front of his shirt and hauls him back down.

He turns to Lydia. “What?”

“Shh,” she says, finger to her lips. “Are they gone?”

Isaac cocks his head, listening for a moment to make sure that everyone outside is thoroughly enthralled in their game. “Yeah.”

“Good,” Lydia says, smirking evilly and pounces on him.

The kisses are sloppy but they're both too drunk to care. Lydia straddles Isaac's lap, fingers knotting themselves in his hair, as Isaac's hands run up the backs of her thighs and under her dress. 

She hums happily and clings tighter to his hair when he moves to kiss down her neck, stopping to suck a bruise under her ear as his fingers toy with the lacy edge of her panties. He can already feel the front of his jeans getting tight and can't contain a moan when she grinds her hips down.

God, he'll never get tired of this.

Lydia leans down and sucks his earlobe into her mouth, prompting his head to fall back and his hands   
to give an involuntary squeeze. 

She giggles and whispers in his ear, “Upstairs?”

Isaac doesn't need to be asked twice and Lydia jumps off his lap, grabbing his hand and pulling him along behind her as they make their way through the house, laughing all the way up to his room.

Instead of making for the bed like Isaac thought they would, Lydia spins around and pins him to the closed door, kissing him again. He pulls at her dress and her hands work at his fly. Once she gets it open and pushes his pants and boxers down to his mid-thigh, she drops to her knees.

Isaac sucks in a breath and she grins up at him wickedly before wrapping her lips around him. Instinctively, he reaches down to wrap a hand around the back of her neck, the other gripping the doorknob to steady himself.

When she swallows him down as far as she can he has to fight off the urge to thrust forward into her mouth and when she hollows her cheeks he groans and lets his head fall back against the door with a bang.

“Jesus, Lyd,” he murmurs. The hum she gives in reply makes his head spin.

She bobs her head a few times before pulling almost all the way off and swirling her tongue. Isaac hisses through his teeth and when he looks down to see those wide green staring up at him, feigning innocence, he almost loses it.

But then she's pulling away completely and sitting back on her heels. Isaac takes a few deep, steadying breaths, watching her closely for what's next. She seems to be considering him. 

Suddenly, she pushes herself to her feet and kisses him again. It's quick this time. He barely has a chance to grab her hips before she's pulling away and grabbing his wrists. She spins them around and gives Isaac a shove towards his bed.

“Strip,” she commands.

He smirks and does as he's told, stepping out of his pants before toeing off his socks and yanking his shirt over his head. Lydia watches him appraisingly.

She takes a step towards him and puts a hand on the middle of his now bare chest, slotting herself against him. When he leans down to capture her lips again, though, she uses that hand to give him another shove, making him fall backwards on the bed.

Lydia leans down and rifles through his bedside table before straightening and tossing a condom onto his chest. He quickly rips open the package and rolls it on, not wanting to miss it when Lydia pulls her dress off over her head.

He watches in awe as she tosses the garment to the side before sliding her panties down her thighs and letting them drop to the floor. Next she reaches behind her back and unhooks her bra, her eyes not leaving his throughout the whole display.

Lydia Martin naked is enough to make Isaac consider the existence of a higher power.

He's pretty sure that isn't what his mother had been going for when she dragged him to church as a kid, but there it is.

Her skin is pale, smooth and unblemished but for the scar Peter left on her side. She'd been self-conscious about it at first, not wanting him to see it, but he'd just pulled his own shirt off and showed her the scars that peppered his own skin, tokens left behind from his father before the bite, and she'd forgotten fear.

Isaac still can't believe that he gets to see Lydia like this. He still can't believe that he gets to touch her like this.

He still can't believe that she wants him to.

That wicked smile is back when Lydia steps towards the bed, straddling his hips again. She leans over him, her arms bracketing his head and hair cascading down like curtains around them. As they kiss, slow and languid, Isaac runs his hands over the soft skins of her sides. One hand comes up to cup a breast, squeezing softly, the other ends up on her hip.

They stay that way for a few moments, enjoying each other, before Lydia pulls away again and smirks down at him. She sits up with a toss of her hair and reaches between them to grasp Isaac's throbbing dick, holding it firmly in place as she lines them up and lowers herself down.

Lydia's mouth drops open in a silent moan and Isaac's hands find her hips. She doesn't stop until she's flush with his hips and when her gaze finally meets his it's with lust-blown eyes. He grins up at her and bucks his hips, just a little bit. She makes a little noise of surprise and pleasure in the back of her throat before rolling her own hips in return. She drops her hands to thread her fingers through his and sets a slow, almost punishing pace.

Isaac groans. “Oh, god, Lyd.”

She smirks down at him before moving their interlocked hands, pinning his arms above his head as she leans over him. Lydia starts to move faster then, lifting her hips and slamming them back down. Isaac lets out a moan and closes his eyes. Lydia drops her head forward until there foreheads meet and they share panting breaths.

“Isaac,” she breathes and he tips is chin up to capture her lips. It's a messy, biting kiss but neither of them seem to mind.

For awhile the only sounds in the room are those of skin meeting skin, ragged breathing, and the occasional moan until Lydia releases Isaac's hands and straightens her elbows. Her hips still and she smirks down at him before pushing herself up fully. He watches her as she starts to move again, leaning back now, one hand resting just above his knee.

“Oh, yes,” she moans, reaching her other hand towards Isaac. He reaches out and takes it in one of his, the other moving back to her hip. It doesn't stay there, though. He slides it across her stomach until he can dip his thumb down and rub against that little bundle of nerves that has Lydia keening above him.

Her thrusts speed up, movements getting more desperate and Isaac just keeps stroking his thumb back and forth.

“C'mon, Lydia,” he encourages through his pants. “C'mon, baby.”

Lydia cries out, her hips stuttering. She thrusts down hard a couple more times before collapsing on top of him. 

Isaac listens to her shuddering breaths in his ear for a second before bending his knees slightly and digging his heels into the mattress, giving himself some leverage. He wraps his arms around her, one hand pressing against her lower back, the other kneading his fingers in her ass, before he starts thrusting upwards into her.

Lydia makes a sound like a broken whimper in his ear and reaches out to grab the headboard with one hand, his side with her other.

He can feel himself getting close, heat pooling low in his belly, and his pace quickens. 

“Isaac,” she moans in his ear. “Oh God, _Isaac_.”

And that's all it takes. He snaps his hips up once more, burying himself as deep as he can, and groans as he comes.

They're sticky with sweat and panting, pressed tightly together, when Isaac recovers from the aftershocks. He turns his head to plant a kiss in her hair and hears her hum contentedly. 

He wraps his arms around Lydia's back and rolls them over so she's on her back so he can pull out of her carefully. He pulls the condom off and puts a knot in the end before tossing it into the garbage can by his closet. 

Lydia rolls onto her side and Isaac settles down behind her, pulling her flush against his chest. He listens to her heartbeat slow down and breathes in the scent of them, slowly drifting off to sleep.

“I love you, y'know,” Lydia suddenly murmurs, soft and sleepy.

Isaac smiles to himself and kisses her shoulder. “I love you, too, Lydia.”

XxXx

When Isaac wakes up the next morning, he's on his back, Lydia's head pillowed on his chest. He watches he sleep for a few minutes, hand carding slowly through her hair before his hunger gets the better of him and he decides to head downstairs. He's careful not to wake Lydia as he gets out of bed and throws on a pair of sweatpants.

In the kitchen he finds Stiles leaning against the counter, a cereal box in his hands, eating it handfuls at a time. Jackson is sitting at the table, a coffee in one hand, his phone in the other.

“You guys disappeared last night,” Stiles says as Isaac opens the fridge to get the orange juice.

“Oh, yeah,” Isaac blushes. “Lydia didn't want to play hide-and-seek.”

Stiles smirks. “Atta boy.”

Isaac blushes harder but Jackson says, “Yeah, Lydia always did get horny when she was drunk.”

Stiles rolls his eyes and Isaac sighs, annoyed. Jackson loves to throw it in his face that he slept with Lydia first.

Isaac tries to ignore him but apparently Jackson is feeling relentless today.

“'Course, she never has it in her to do very much work,” he goes on. “Just lies there and givers orders.”

He's smirking when Isaac looks up and raises his eyebrows. “That so?”

“Well, you should know,” Jackson says, smug. “Shouldn't you?”

It's Isaac's turn to smirk now. “Not in my experience,” he says. “She was enjoying herself plenty last night.”

Jackson's smirk falters. “Sure.” He's going for skeptical but Isaac can hear his heartbeat.

Stiles, who had been watching the exchange with a half-raised handful of cereal, laughs then. “I guess Isaac's just better in bed than you, dude.”

Jackson grits his teeth and Isaac continues to smirk.

It's at this moment that Lydia comes padding into the room wearing nothing but Isaac's shirt from the night before and her own underwear.

“What are we talking about?” she questions, pulling a glass out of the cupboard. She turns to Isaac and takes the juice from his hand and pours herself a glass before surveying the room expectantly.

“Isaac's sexual prowess,” Stiles supplies.

“Ah,” Lydia says and takes a sip of her juice. “Now there's a conversation that could go on all day.”

Isaac doesn't see when Jackson stomps out of the room. He's too busy kissing his girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written porn. How bad was it?
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr >> getyourhandofftheglass


End file.
